big_brother_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother Discord 6
Big Brother Discord 6 is the sixth season of Big Brother Discord and was themed for gambling and the casino. The season was announced on 19 May 2019 and began on 31 May 2019. The game concluded on 5 July 2019, where Captain was declared the winner against Blake in a 5-2 vote. Season Summary This season on Big Brother Discord 6....15 new houseguests were sent to the casino to battle for a virtual $500,000. At the beginning, a powerful alliance was formed. Shutt, Darren, Ryan, Blake, and Dimitri all banded together and formed the 'Normies'. For the first four weeks, they managed to control the votes and sent Sunny, Amber, Sink, and Vappourr out of the game. But when Dimitri won the Week 5 HOH, the Normies decided that Shutt was untrustworthy and that he was beginning to make deals with multiple other people. So they took the shot, and evicted one of their own. Then through a close vote, the Normies managed to save Darren and evict FD. After Golden was finally evicted, more cracks formed in the Normies alliance. Meme came to Ryan and Darren with a plan to backdoor Dimitri, but before it could take place, Meme backed out of the scheme. Ryan told Blake and Dimitri about the plan, but mentioned that Darren was the one to come up with it. So Ryan nominated Darren, who was later evicted by the Canadian Crusade. Gavin won the following HOH, and targeted the Canadian Crusade, but Blake won a crucial veto and saved Dimitri. With no other choice, Gavin nominated Ryan, who was sent packing. Blake and Dimitri won the next two HOH competitions and set their sights on getting out Captain. But Captain went on a roll and won numerous competitions. With Captain safe, the alliance sent Meme and Gavin home first. At the final four, Captain continued his roll and won the HOH. Dimitri won the POV and evicted Colin. At the final three, it came down to Captain and Dimitri for the final HOH. Captain won, and broke Blake and Dimitri apart, by evicting Dimitri. Now after an intense battle, it all comes down to this. Who'll be crowned the winner of Big Brother Discord 6? Blake or Captain? 13 houseguests have departed, and tonight 7 will make a difficult decision. It all happens right now, on the season finale of Big Brother Discord 6! Houseguests Season Six, like most of its predecessors, was accepting only new applicants which were open for around ten days. Like the fourth and fifth seasons, Season Six was supposed to cast fourteen players. In the end, seventeen total applications were received; but sometime within a day before the cast reveal, two of the applicants were revealed to have cheated together in other games and their applications were automatically disqualified. Because HWD did not want to cut a single person from the casting pool, he decided to adjust the game format and accepted all fifteen applicants into the game. Like Season Five, Season Six also struggled to reach its goal for applications, but a few days before the target closing of applications, there was a spike in applicants. This was thanks to dedicated previous players trying to advertise the server and spread word of the game, as many players were fond of the Big Brother Discord series. Compared to the five previous seasons of Big Brother Discord, the Season Six cast undoubtedly was the most active group to play the game yet. One such indication of this is that it had the most Diary Room sessions of all seasons preceding it with a count of 145, where Season Three is behind that with 124. There were also a total seventeen alliance chats created, where Season Five had only ten. In this game, fourteen players were eliminated in a thirty-six day period-that's an average of 2.57 days per elimination. There is also one instance where two players were evicted in different weeks in one twenty-four hour period. Many of its players are memorable in comparison to previous seasons that didn't have as many players stick out for any reason good or bad. The host claims that "BBD6 was the strongest of the 6 seasons," and that "Once Jury started, it felt like BBD3 on steroids." On the same note, Season Six has the most players return for All Stars (not including Season Four, which featured a cast of half new and half returning players). Overall, the Season Six cast is described as being very chaotic from beginning to end, which is part of what made it the most interesting season yet for viewers to watch. Weeks Week 1 14 houseguests were set to compete in S6 of Big Brother Discord, but after 15 people applied, the cast size was changed and 15 new players began the battle for a virtual half-million dollar prize. The houseguests were sent to the casino, where they learned that a mysterious jackpot was available. They also learned that prizes would be doubled and two HOHs and POV winners would be crowned. Gavin and Meme won the first two HOHs. Gavin nominated two people he didn't feel close to, while Meme nominated Colin as a pawn against Sunny, a player who most people considered to be coasting. Amber was very angry about being nominated. His fit of rage caused some people to question whether they should keep him in or not. At the veto competition, the four nominee's chances to hit the jackpot were increased when they were the only ones eligible to compete. Colin got first place, and he won one POV and Gunshot immunity. The immunity kept him safe the next round, but at the end of the next week he would have to give it up to somebody else. This pattern would continue until the phase ended. Amber won the second POV, which caused people to want to take him out the following round. With the two safe, the house ultimately evicted Sunny, who they deemed inactive, in a 9-2 vote. Week 2 Ryan won the following HOH competition and brought power to his Normies alliance, which consisted of Shutt, Blake, Dimitri, and Darren. The alliance set a plan in motion to backdoor Amber, who was becoming annoying to most of the house. Darren volunteered to go on the block as a pawn, to prove his loyalty to his alliance. Ryan nominated Darren, alongside Golden who he had little interaction with. Captain ended up winning the power of veto, and after being reached out to by the Normies he used the veto to save Darren. Ryan completed the plan and nominated Amber, who went into a massive blow-up with Shutt. Although some people tried to save Amber as a way to keep bigger threats in the game, it wasn't enough and Amber was the second person evicted by a vote of 8 to 3. Week 3 After a tiebreaker between Gavin and Sink, Gavin emerged as the new HOH. He nominated Golden and Sink for eviction as a way to take out quieter players. Despite not wanting to, Shutt won the power of veto. He left the nominations intact. Golden was sure he was going home, but the house thought otherwise. They sent home Sink, since he was more of a competition threat. Sink was evicted 9-1. Week 4 Darren received Gunshot Immunity, but it was canceled after he won HOH. He nominated Golden and Vappourr for eviction due to not being close with them at all. Darren then won the veto and left his nominations the same. The Normies wanted to evict Vappourr for being more inactive than Golden. Despite Meme, FD, and Gavin's attempts to protect their ally, Golden was saved and Vappourr was evicted in a 6-3 vote. Week 5 Dimitri won HOH and put more power to the Normies alliance. After hearing that Shutt had several final 2s in the game, and that he had a lot of trust with numerous people, the Normies put a plan in motion to backdoor Shutt. Dimitri put up two pawns, FD and Golden. Captain won the veto, and after he used it on FD, Dimitri nominated Shutt. Shutt went on the offensive, trying to sway the house his way, but in the end it didn't pay off. Shutt was evicted for being a big threat, and he was sent home in a 6-2 vote. Week 6 Golden won the next HOH competition and surprised the house. His sights were set on taking our Dimitri, but Dimitri had been given Gunshot Immunity, so he instead nominated two people that had previously nominated him, Darren and Ryan. With two Normies on the block, the alliance fought hard for the POV. Dimitri won and after speaking with Golden, he found out that FD would be the replacement nominee if he used the veto. He pulled down Ryan, and FD went in his spot. FD went to his allies for votes. But after Blake and Dimitri roped in Colin to vote with them, FD was blindsided in a 4-3 vote. Week 7 Gunshot Immunity had ended, and a new twist was put upon the house, called the Big Brother Lottery. The first lottery had the Bargaining Chip as the prize. Colin and Meme both went for it, with the former winning the prize. After Captain won HOH, Colin used the chip and made a deal with Captain. Captain would receive 2 weeks of safety if he didn't nominate Colin, Dimitri, or Darren during his HOH reign. Captain accepted the deal and nominated Blake and Gavin. Colin recognized he forgot to include his ally Blake on the deal, so he fought hard at the OTEV competition and won the POV, saving Blake. Blake called out Captain for trying to ally with him and then betray him by nominating him and trying to evict him. The two argued. With Gavin starting to seem inactive, the house ultimately evicted Golden in a 5-1 vote. He became the first member of the jury. Week 8 Ryan won HOH for the week. Meme came up with a plan to backdoor Dimitri, and approached Ryan and Darren with it. Ryan agreed to the deal and was to going to nominate Meme as a pawn. But before nominations were made, Meme backed out of the plan, causing Ryan to nominate two other people. Ryan got cold feet about the plan, and told Blake and Dimitri about the plan, but mentioned that Darren came up with it. Darren, Captain, and Colin came together convinced that there was a plan to backdoor Blake or Dimitri. Colin won the POV, and the trio of Ryan, Blake, and Dimitri wanted to put Meme on the block. But Ryan convinced his alliance that Darren was a bigger threat. When word got back to Darren about what was happening, he campaigned hard to stay and the entire house came together to discuss what was truly going on in the game. Even with his effort, Ryan nominated Darren, who tried hard to get Dimitri or Meme to flip. In the end it didn't pay off, and Darren was evicted by a 3-2 vote. Week 9 After a piggy bank smashing HOH, Meme was targeted, and Gavin won his third HOH. Meme, Gavin, and Ryan formed a final 3 alliance, and planned to go to the end together. Gavin nominated Colin and Dimitri, with a plan to evict the latter. Blake ended up winning the power of veto, and chose to save his ally Dimitri. WIth Dimitri safe, and Captain already immune, Gavin was forced to decide between Meme and Ryan. He nominated Ryan, after deciding he was closer to Meme. With Dimitri winning a Vote Block power from the lottery, he stopped Captain from voting at the eviction. With only 3 votes, Dimitri and Blake controlled the vote. They both had 2 different final 3 alliances with the nominees, and they sent Ryan home for being a larger threat as the game moved on. Week 10 With Blake being the only one left with a valid lottery ticket, he automatically won the last prize, which was HOH. He nominated his two biggest targets who hadn't been nominated yet, Captain and Meme. Everyone fought hard for the POV, but Captain narrowly beat Dimitri and saved himself. Blake nominated the only other person not in his alliance of 3, Gavin. With Colin and Dimitri being able to vote, they controlled another eviction and Meme was sent home in a 2-1 vote. Week 11 Dimitri won the next HOH competition. He stayed true to his alliance with Colin and Blake by nominating Captain and Gavin for eviction. Captain won the power of veto for his fourth time, saving himself from the alliance's wrath. With Captain safe, Dimitri was forced to choose between his allies. He nominated Colin. With Colin making a final 2 with Captain, he was able to get his vote. So at the eviction, Gavin was evicted unanimously. Week 12 Captain beat the odds and won the next HOH competition, putting the alliance of three in danger. He nominated the duo of Blake and Dimitri for eviction, with the goal of evicting the latter. Dimitri won the POV, saved himself, and forced Colin onto the block. Dimitri informed Colin in advance he was going to be evicted, and at the eviction/veto meeting he kept his word. Dimitri cast the sole vote to evict Colin, who became the 6th member of the Jury. Finale The final 3 took part in the last HOH competition of the season. Dimitri won Part 1, the endurance competition, and he revealed that he and Blake secretly knew each other outside of the house. Captain won Part 2, which set the stage for the final battle. Captain won the final Head of Household, splitting Blake and Dimitri apart. He cast the sole vote to evict Dimitri, believing he was the stronger of the two. Jury Vote Once the final 2 had been decided, the Jury questioning began. The Jury criticized Blake for not making too many actions in the game, and Captain was called out for having the rely on competitions and immunity to stay in the game. After Blake and Captain took turns throwing each other under the bus, Captain was named the winner of Big Brother Discord 6 by a 5-2 vote. Voting Chart Competitions Twists The Casino Season Six's theme was the casino and all of the twists were tied to themes of gambling, games, and prizes. :• Opening Night Twist (Week One): In the first week, everything was doubled. Two HOHs were crowned. Both HOHs had to nominate two houseguests for eviction. The the four nominees would compete for two POVs. The two who did the best would both win, and first place would also receive Gunshot Immunity. After the competition, the house would vote out one of the two remaining nominees. :• Gunshot Immunity (Weeks Two to Six): After winning the prize a prior, Colin would have immunity for Week 2. After the week ends, he would have to give up the immunity to a houseguest of his choice. This cycle would continue until the twist would end. One additional rule with the power was that you weren't allowed to give the immunity to someone who had already held it. :• Big Brother Lottery (Weeks Seven to Ten): At the final 9, the houseguests were each given a lottery ticket. Before the start of the HOH competition, a prize would be up for grabs in the lottery. Houseguests had the chance to use their tickets to enter a raffle for the prize. They could only use their tickets one time over the course of the season. Diary Room Out of the fourteen contestants, only six players submitted at least one diary room. About 84% of all Diary Room Sessions were submitted by Shane and Last, where Shane submitted the most diary rooms with a total count of 30. He tied the previous record of 30 submitted by Brandon in BBD4. To read the players' Diary Room entries, visit Diary Room Sessions: BBD6. Rules Official Rules of BBD6: Be sure to read and follow all of these! 1. Don't bully or harass others. Game drama is fine, but don't take it too far. 2. If you're a spectator or eliminated contestant then you ARE NOT allowed to influence the game or reveal info to people still in. Doing so may result in an instant-ban. 3. You are not allowed to send game-related screenshots to other contestants. 3a. The only acception to this is if you want to send me screenshots to show me any interesting conversations or something like that. 4. Use the channels for what they're intended to be used for. 5. Don't post any NSFW content. 6. No alternate accounts. 7. No cheating on challenges. This includes sharing answers with others, or helping fellow contestants in an unfair way. 8. Use common sense If you break rules then there will be consequences: 1st/2nd rule break = Warning 3rd rule break = Getting the "expelled" role which makes you unable to talk in the server for as long as I feel is necessary 4th rule break = Ban Hammer Note that some cases of rules being broken can lead to an instant ban If you catch someone breaking the rules and have proof, please show me. Breaking the rules is not cool and will ruin the fun for everyone. If someone gets away with breaking a rule then they're ruining their experience and the experience of others and they will always carry that guilt with them. Trivia • BBD6 marks the first season where no players are ejected from the game by any means other than eviction. • BBD6 has five players return for All Stars: Captain, Blake, Dimitri, Meme, and Darren. • For the Season Rankings category in Road to All Stars, BBD6 is ranked 1st out of 6.